kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sköll
The Sköll is an Emblem Boss-Level Darkheart faced in "Kingdom Hearts III - Return of the Keyblade". It is the final boss of the Arendelle campaign, and is accompanied by its Wolf Head packmates. Story Return of the Keyblade After Hans is able to overpower the heroes with his pyrokinetic magic, the wicked prince proceeds to break Elsa's mind with a speech about how love is a weakness, those who wield power can only drive away all those they love, and those who don't deserve that power must suffer all the consequences, such is fitting as her fate for having frozen Anna's heart. Even as Taran and Kristoff keep screaming at Elsa to not listen to him, that Anna is still alive and that she is fighting for her life just to be reunited with her sister, the Snow Queen refuses to listen to reason, allowing herself to collapse in her grief and give permission for Hans kill her. However, before the evil usurper can commit the dirty deed and use her heart to conquer the world, Anna, barely alive, is able to step in and block Hans' burning sword just at the last minute, her scream of determination snapping Elsa out of her funk just long enough for her to look up and see her sister succumbing to her frozen curse while shattering the sword and knocking the prince back a few feet away. Upon realizing that Taran had been right all along about Anna, only for her worst fears about the curse coming true practically dashes any last remaining hopes she may have had, and the poor snow queen's resulting grief at having lost everything that truly mattered to her leaves her so utterly inconsolable that Eris, who had been watching the entire chain of events from afar, takes this opportunity to swoop in and mock her with fake sympathetic words all amounting to "I told you so". She then manipulates the ruined Elsa into taking out her grief and anger upon the entire universe for how it treated her and her family, claiming that now there's nothing left for her to hold back, yet Taran counters the wicked goddess by declaring that Elsa can't let her grief consume her, that this isn't what Anna wouldn't have wanted, that Elsa has the choice to be who she wants to be. All the while, Elsa was slowly being enveloped in dark smoke, her grief and conflicted thoughts fueling more of the energy to come to her, and it looks as though she will become another Echthroi minion of the Seekers. However, what Taran states next is the very key that tips the balance in favor of the light side. "Anna's heart may have given in to the curse, but deep down, I know that there's a light within the heart that never gives up. She never gave up trying to be reunited with you, to make up with you for her mistake. Her love for you was greater than any amount of curses could ever affect her. I know now...that saving you from that phony prince...was an act of true love!" And sure enough, Anna immediately shatters the ice casing and collapses to the ground from her upright position, brought back to life by her actions taking a while to counteract the curse's effects. Elsa's joy at seeing her sister alive again thus lifts the despair from her soul, and as the two sisters reconcile with one another, the dark smoke immediately flies off, infuriating Eris now that her plans have been foiled. But the Goddess of Chaos is not finished yet, declaring vengeance on all the heroes for taking away a prospective minion for the Seekers from her grasp. Absorbing all the darkness from Elsa's heart and compressing it into a small ball-like form, Eris declares that she'll simply have to find the next best substitute to recruit to the darkness. And just to punctuate her threat, Hans slowly begins to come to from being knocked out, and is horrified when he sees Anna is still alive and clearly not a dramatically posed ice sculpture. He tries to play it cool and convince the two royals that he meant nothing about his hurtful words to them, that he had been a puppet of Pete, and that he truly does love Anna, even though he can't understand how she was able to overcome her frozen heart curse. Anna, on the other hand, is having none of his lies anymore, and outright spits back in his face that he has become just as much of a manipulative monster as his father, that the love she shares with Elsa and Kristoff is real and the reason for her curse being lifted, that even though sisters make mistakes, they still love each other regardless, and that he will never be a real king because of his figuratively frozen heart. At this last remark, Hans' affable mask of fearing for Anna's well-being finally shatters, and he outright screams in abject fury that the sisters can have everything he ever wanted but can never obtain for himself. All he ever wanted was to gain recognition for his actions, to be the greatest emperor the world had ever seen, to finally step out of his family's shadow, and be loved by everyone, but now it seems that it is better to be feared than loved. Hans calls for Pete to provide him with more dark magic so that he can take over Arendelle by force since manipulations didn't work, but before the fat oaf can aid his world contact, Eris steps in to grant the prince's request instead, stabbing him in the heart with her Dark Keyblade and allowing the orb containing Elsa's darkness to flow inside him and merge with his own darkness. This results in the screaming 13th son of King Westergarrd being enveloped in a massive, frothing cocoon of dark magic, mutating and busting out of it as a hideous wolf made out of ice and snow, elements of Elsa's own cryokinetic abilities mixing in with the prince's sneaky demeanor and pyrokinetic magic. Now completely driven feral by the amount of darkness coursing through his being and the anger at having lost his only chance to gain the throne legally, Hans, now calling himself Sköll after the son of Hela's pet wolf Fenrir, immediately goes after the fearful Elsa and Anna, all but ruining whatever good image he may have been fostering to the people of Arendelle since they, plus the visiting dignitaries, now see him as the monster he truly was all this time. Taran, Donald, Goofy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, and Kristoff team up to battle against the monstrous wolf and protect the two royals. Sköll's newfound control over Elsa's ice magic allows it to entrap all the major players within a shadowy pocket dimension of its own creation, then spawn miniature clones of itself to serve as its packmates in keeping the heroes busy while it repeatedly attempts to snuff out Anna and Elsa. However, just as it is about to crush the two girls in the form of an enormous raining sphere of dark magic, Marshmallow is able to break through the dark gate by sheer force of will to push back the sphere and protect his queen. Roaring for Elsa and Anna to leave now while they still have a chance, Elsa refuses, fearing for his minion's safety and not wanting to lose another friend of hers so soon. Anna counters this by saying that she never will leave Elsa's side and that she loves her, causing Elsa to remember Taran's words from earlier and realize that love, a positive emotion of the heart, is the true key to control her Alpha Being/Mutant powers. With Anna's pure heart by her side, Elsa finally calls upon the love she holds for her sister, her parents, and her newfound friends to control her out-of-control ice magic, confidently stepping forth to assist Marshmallow in pushing back Sköll's sphere form with all of the snowstorm miasma merged into a single snowflake made of light. The snowflake thus explodes into shards of light and ice, detonating the sphere and returning Sköll back to its normal wolf-like form, though completely solidified and unable to move, giving Taran the opportunity he needs to destroy the wicked prince of the Southern Isles once and for all and free everyone from the shadowy domain. As the wolf's heart is freed to join the millions of souls in the true Kingdom Hearts, our heroes can faintly see Hans' ghost enveloping the heart, a expression of pure rage on his face before it softens into one of despair and acceptance. Pete and Eris quickly argue at one another for interfering with their respective master's plans, and try to race to see which of them can still get to Anna and Elsa first, only to quickly change their tune and flee back to their respective domains when they see that they are outnumbered and outgunned by the heroes and the citizens of Arendelle. Before Eris flees, she warns Taran that he and his Guardian pals better keep a close watch on the two royals lest she come back to finish the job, then reveals that the 13 Seekers have already regathered since their last encounter and are all ready for the fated day when the forces of good and evil finally clash for control over the fate of the entire universe. Appearance Sköll is a wolf-like Darkheart. Its head, shoulders, and front legs are made out of crystalline ice—its face is opaque white ice, with glowing yellow eyes and a Darkheart emblem on its forehead, while its snowflake-shaped shoulders and legs are translucent cyan ice edged with opaque white and surrounded by large icicles resembling bristly fur. The rest of its body is a streaming dark miasma that attenuates into a bushy tail. The Wolf Heads resemble smaller versions of Sköll's head, similarly tailed by dark miasma, but lack the Darkheart emblem and have the Darkheart swirl eyes. Sköll's name is a reference to the eponymous, monstrous wolf of Norse mythology that is fated to devour the sun during the end of the world, as reflected in the Sköll's "Dark Sun" technique. Boss Strategy Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Darkhearts Category:Cryokinesis Users Category:Wolves Category:Echthroi Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Darkness Users